Stop Crying your Heart Out
by PauCev
Summary: RH Really cute... Hermione's is depressed, and the very person taht can cheer her up, is the person she least expect to do it! Especial thax for my Beta Reader! RR! PLIZ


A/N: Another cute H/R story. Not much to say about it. just Read and Review please!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; the place, the tree or the lyrics. just put them together and created this! So don't sue!!!  
  
Stop Crying Your Heart Out  
  
Hermione awoke that morning feeling unusually sad. It was a Saturday, so she could afford some minutes of resting, after six years of being perfect; she owed a day to herself. Today would be that day, or so she thought.  
  
There was something different in the air, something that made her feel depressed but she couldn't figure out what. "That smell, what is it? Why does it bring up depressing memories? It's both oddly familiar and completely new at the same time, as if I noticed it for the first time, but it had always been there". She woke up to take a shower still trying to understand the reason of her gloominess.  
  
However, it took her another hour to spot it, and only when she approached the window and saw snow flakes falling did she realize that it was Christmas that had her so sad. She was usually really cheerful during the Christmas season, in fact it was her favorite time of the year, when everyone was happy and could forget about their worries, when hope could rise in everyone's hearts; but this year was different, there was no hope for her.  
  
Deciding that she needed some quiet time to think, and not wanting to meet any of her friends, she didn't feel strong enough to act in front of them as if everything was right in her life (she had done that for too long already), she went down to the common room and headed directly to the portrait, luckily for her, neither Harry, Ron or Ginny were there. She didn't stop walking until she found herself in front of the main doors. She hastily cast a "warming up" spell and walked in the snow to her favorite tree on the ground, the very same tree Harry had once seen his father resting on whilst planning to torture Snape.  
  
Hold on... Hold on... Don't be scared. You'll never change what's been and gone,  
  
This was the perfect place for silent and peaceful reflection. The prefect time as well, as nobody would be out for snowball fighting for a couple of hours.  
  
"I don't have him anymore", she thought mournfully, "He was the only one who had ever loved me, and now his gone forever, now, when I need him more than ever"  
  
Tears started to run freely down Hermione's cheeks, it had been two months since she had received Victor's letter telling her that, although he still care greatly for her, this long-distance relationship was not what he needed right now, and that the best idea was to move on; that he would be there for her if she needed him, as always, but that they were no longer a couple.  
  
She completely understood how he felt, and wasn't angry with her now ex boyfriend, she was hurt, she felt miserable. the problem was that although she had liked him a lot, she was never sure that she indeed loved him; but then why did she felt so sad? Had she loved him without knowing it? Or was she only scared of being alone again?  
  
"Oh great, I am a horrible person who only used the love of a good man to avoid feeling like a loser". Hermione wasn't usually so irrational, but today she felt so depressed that she allowed herself to think these kinds of things, even though she knew they weren't true. She had always enjoyed Victor's company, and she was sad for losing a relationship that had meant so much to her, that had helped her to get through the most difficult moments of her life.  
  
She started to cry more heavily and loudly at this thought, she wasn't a horrible person, but she would miss what she had lost.  
  
May your smile, Shine on Don't be scared Your destiny will keep you on, Cuz all of the stars, Have faded away, Just try not to worry, You'll see them some day,  
  
Her eyes were so full of tears that she didn't see the red-haired figure walking, against the chilled wind directly towards her.  
  
"There you are 'Mione, I've been looking for you everywhere I was wo... wha. are you crying?" Ron asked taken aback.  
  
Hermione didn't look up, her plan hadn't worked, but she needed to be alone "I'm OK on, please leave me alone"  
  
"No, you are not OK, and I'm not going until you are. it's no use trying to convince me, I don't care if I have to freeze to death, I won't move until you tell what's wrong" He said firmly. Hermione said nothing but continue to sob loudly. He sat next to her, put his arm around her shoulder, he said, as though that was costing him all the force he had:  
  
"Was it Vick? Did he do something to you? I'll kill him if did, I swear."  
  
"Yes, but no.if you must know, and you'll be happy to know it, we are not a couple anymore. he broke up with me!! And now, I'm alone again; nobody loves me, why would anyone love me anyway? I'm just an ugly bookworm..." she said miserable.  
  
The slightest grin appeared in Ron's face, and his eyes twinkled. But when he saw the woman next to him, so gloomy, it all disappeared. He felt a rush of hearted towards Krum, but it was different from the kind he had felt before, this time, he wanted him dead. He didn't deserve those tears; and if he couldn't kill him, he would at least make sure she didn't cry ever again, not for Krum, not for anyone.  
  
Take what you need, And be on your way, And stop crying your heart out! Get up Come on Why you scared? You'll never change what's been and gone Cuz all of the stars Have faded away, Just try not to worry, You'll see them some day,  
  
"Mione, look at me, listen very carefully to what I'm going to say. First of all, you are much more than an ugly bookworm. You are not ugly at all! I mean. blyme this is difficult, you are. beautiful, OK?"  
  
"Oh, Ron.." Hermione started, but she was cut off  
  
"I've not finished yet" He said blushing. " You are not alone, You've got, Ginny, and Harry and me. we will always be here for you. and you know that!... You've got to move on, find someone who really cares for you, and who can be near you always; someone who makes you laugh. someone who knows, loves and respect everything about you" He said blushing more than ever.  
  
For the first time in her life she didn't realize what he meant with his words, she kept on crying and said:  
  
"Ron, look at me, who would ever like to be with someone like me?, I'm not only physically unattractive, but also boring and dull"  
  
"Are you even listening to what you are saying?!?! Hermione, you are the most intelligent and interesting person I've ever met, c'mon you are the only one who I can talk to about things other than Quiditch and not get bored! I told you before, you are beautiful. and if this is the only way to convince you, I'll do it" he took a deep breath before speaking again. As she looked up at him she noticed his Adam's apple was quivering and his face was a dark tone of magenta.  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger, I sincerely think you are the most gorgeous woman in the whole world, and I've had a crush on you ever since I saw you crying in the girls bathroom after I said nobody could stand you (Oh yea, sorry abut that by the way). With the years that small crush has become real love, why do you think I started hating Krum after the Yule Ball? Yes, I LOVE YOU, you shouldn't look so astonished, you are a very lovable young lady and you'd be surprised at how many boys asked me if they could ask you out. If you still need more convincing, take this"  
  
With that he kissed her, fully on the lips. With all the passion he had been holding inside for 6 years. She was so shocked that didn't know how to react, and then, something inside her, something abut the way he kissed her (she had never been kissed like that, or at least she had never felt that way) told her to kiss him back. And in that moment, for the first time in her life, she realized that the man she had always and would always love was next to her; and she knew, she simply knew the were meant to be with each other, they belonged together.  
  
The kiss was very long, and it contained all the sweet words of love that had ever been said. When they finally broke apart, none of them spoke, they stood there hugging each other tightly, just feeling the love they had for one another.  
  
Night started to fall and the clouds vanished, thousands and thousands of stars shone above them, and she, through her tear-free eyes and her heart full of love, was able to see them.  
  
When the last ray of sunlight despaired behind the mountains, they started to slowly make their way back to the castle, walking hand in hand. When they arrived to the front doors, the smell of mistletoe and candy canes reached them, causing Hermione to smile broadly, it was the sweetest smell she had ever felt. From that day onwards, it would always make her happy to wake up to the smell of Christmas.  
  
THE END 


End file.
